La stella e il lupo
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Nel corso del suo regno come Hokage, Tobirama incontrerà Aidan Shimura, una donna che diventerà per lui molto importante. (Tobirama x OC, Hashirama x Mito)


Il richiamo di un falco risuonò nel cielo di Konoha, sgombro di nubi malgrado l'avanzata stagione invernale, e i raggi del sole illuminavano gioiosamente le case e le strade, ingombre di persone intente nelle loro attività.

Tobirama Senju, con attenzione, leggeva dei documenti che erano appoggiati sulla scrivania.

Qualche istante dopo, la porta si aprì e comparve Hashirama.

-Che cosa c'è?-chiese bruscamente il Nidaime Hokage, senza alzare lo sguardo dai documenti che stava visionando.

-Volevo solo farti visita. E' proibito per caso? Sei l'attuale Hokage, ma non cessi di essere il mio fratellino.- rispose Hashirama ironicamente.

Un mezzo sorriso distese le labbra dell'altro, dinanzi a quell'appellativo.

Ad un tratto il suo sguardo si fece serio.

-A dire il vero non sono venuto solo a farti visita. Ecco, sono tornato di recente da una ambasceria nel paese del Vento e ho avuto occasione di visitare i villaggi di confine tra il loro territorio e il nostro.- cominciò il più anziano.

-Dove vuoi arrivare?- domandò Tobirama.

-Beh… Non sono in condizioni molto floride e sembra che la colpa sia di alcuni ninja di Konoha che si sono trasformati in veri e propri predoni, che si divertono a depredare e uccidere.- rispose l'altro e il suo sguardo si inumidì di lacrime nel pronunciare quelle parole.

-Hashirama, quando imparerai a essere meno sentimentale? Purtroppo, viviamo in un mondo di lupi travestiti da agnelli. E se vuoi sopravvivere, devi munirti di zanne.- sospirò l'altro.

-Comunque, ti ringrazio di avermi avvertito. Sei riuscito a scoprire qualcosa di costoro?- domandò l'altro.

-No, purtroppo ho captato solo brandelli di conversazione ad opera degli abitanti del posto. E li descrivono come dei flagelli che appaiono con l'imbrunire e scompaiono prima dell'alba. Sembrano dei pipistrelli.- rispose il portatore di Mokuton.

-Manderò dei ninja in incognito ad indagare. Non vorrei che Sunagakure utilizzasse questo come pretesto per fare divampare una guerra. Anche se al convegno dei kage è stato trovato un accordo, è meglio essere prudenti.- mormorò l'altro.

-Tobirama scosse la testa e sospirò.

-Ora scusami, è meglio che vada. La mia luna sarà in attesa del suo sole e non voglio che si senta trascurata. Posso, Hokage? O ha ancora bisogno di me?-domandò il più anziano dei due fratelli Senju.

-Sì, vai pure.- acconsentì poi e Hashirama, dopo che ebbe salutato il fratello, uscì.

Per lunghi minuti, il giovane Hokage rimase al centro dello studio, come se ponderasse le sue future scelte.

-Bene.- mormorò e, afferrato un campanello che teneva sulla scrivania, lo scosse.  
Qualche istante dopo, un jonin vestito di nero comparve.

-Mi avete fatto chiamare, Hokage?-domandò e, con rispetto, chinò la testa.

-Sì. Voglio che mi chiamiate Aidan Shimura. Ho letto sui rapporti che mi sono stati inviati che è una kunoichi molto abile nello spionaggio. Voglio parlare con lei.- spiegò con voce calma il kage.

Il ninja annuì e, con rapidità, si allontanò.

Alcuni minuti dopo, ritornò, accompagnato da una giovane donna.

La figura alta e snella era sottolineata da una maglia nera e da pantaloni del medesimo colore, che accentuavano la snellezza delle sue lunghe gambe.

Stivali color cuoio coprivano i suoi polpacci e sui suoi prosperosi seni s'adagiava un ciondolo d'oro con una perla a goccia.

Lunghi capelli neri ondulati s'adagiavano sciolti sulle spalle e il viso, dai lineamenti delicati, era impreziosito dagli occhi dal taglio allungato, d'un azzurro che ricordava il colore delle acquamarine.

Le labbra carnose erano tinte di rosso e un piccolo neo spiccava a destra di esse.

Il ninja che aveva accompagnato la giovane, discretamente, si allontanò.

-Avete domandato la mia presenza, Hokage?-chiese la giovane rispettosamente.

-Sì. Devo affidarti una missione. Ci sono degli individui che si spacciano per shinobi di Konoha e fanno razzie nei territori di confine tra il nostro paese e quello del vento. Ho letto che ti sei fatta onore nel campo dello spionaggio. Bene, ho bisogno che venga scoperto tutto quel che c'è da scoprire su di loro.- dichiarò il giovane kage.

-Chi mi appoggerà in questa missione?- domandò la kunoichi.

-Ti verrà comunicato a tempo debito. Io ho bisogno di alcuni giorni di tempo per mandare dei messaggi al kazekage per evitare fraintendimenti.-rispose l'altro.

Aidan annuì.

-Puoi andare.- le ordinò Tobirama e lei, con solerzia, obbedì.


End file.
